


Come Back to Me

by lil_missb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4x11, Banshee powers are mysterious, But Not Much, Episode: s04e11 A Promise to the Dead, F/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Stydia, a promise to the dead, mentions of Malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_missb/pseuds/lil_missb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based on the promo for 4x11. Stydia. Lydia shows up on Derek's doorstep. Derek call Stiles for help. Stydia happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Me

Urgently, Stiles pulls open the door to Derek's loft. The tableau in front of him has him asking, "What happened?"

He had raced to Derek's loft after receiving his call. He wasn't sure what was more surprising; Derek calling him at 3am or the sight of Lydia, wet and standing still in the middle of the room.

Braeden answered him. He tried not to stare at her bare legs, of which the large t-shirt she wore covered very little of. "Something tripped the alarms, when we opened the door she was standing there and just started screaming."

"We were able to lead her in the room once she stopped," Derek continued, "But other than that she's been completely unresponsive. She just stares at me."

Stiles cautiously approaches Lydia. Her clothes and hair are drenched from the recent downpour and her shoes are missing. _She must have walked here_ , he thinks. Stiles tries to make eye contact with her, but her blank stare is stuck on Derek.

 "It's not surprising." Stiles says. "Your name was the third cipher. She predicted your death. Maybe she senses that its close."

Derek and Braeden share a look and Braeden heads for the table, guns laid out on top of it. "We'll check the perimeter. See if anything is out there."

"Yeah. Good. Maybe without you here I can snap her out of it."

He hears Derek and Braeden load and check their weapons and whisper 'Be careful' to one another. Lydia follows Derek with her eyes and takes a step after him when he eventually leaves the room. Stiles places a hand on the crook of her elbow, gently holding her back.

Alone, he takes in her catatonic state. Once Derek is gone, she goes back to the stillness he found her in, only her eyes stare blankly out at nothing. He's never seen her like this before. He's always shown up after she's found the bodies, and the thought that she's not even really here right now, that she won't remember this when she comes back, disturbs him on so many levels.

"Lydia?" He tries, hoping it will be enough to pull her out of it.

He gets no response, so he takes her by the shoulders, squeezing gently, "Hey, Lydia."

He can feel the coldness of her skin beneath her soaked top, and his hands run down her arms, clasping her hands and bringing them together between his own. She is absolutely freezing, but her body isn't even shaking or breaking out into goose pimples.

Letting her hands drop, he pulls off his jacket and sets it around her shoulders, rubbing up and down her arms to try to generate some heat. He wants to search the apartment for a towel, but is afraid that if he takes his eyes off of Lydia for even a second, she'll go after Derek and possibly straight into danger.

"Lydia, come on."

He's not sure how long Derek has been gone, time stretching out longer than usual when he doesn't know what to do. He thinks she should have come out of it by now, and suddenly he feels like a crap friend. He knows almost everything in the world about werewolves, werecoyotes, kitsunes, and kanimas, but next to nothing about banshees. He doesn't know how to help Lydia and his heart aches at the thought of how scary that is. Because if he doesn't know, then Lydia surely doesn't know. She would have told him, wouldn't she?

He grabs her hands again to see if she is warming up, but there is no change. In fact her hands seem colder and in the dim lighting he can see her lips begin to turn blue.

"No, Lydia. Come on. Please?" He cradles her face in his hands and pulls her into his arms, trying to share some body heat. Her arms remain dropped at his side and he can feel the dampness of her clothes and the chill of her skin spreading onto him. He pulls away slightly, and tilts her chin up. Her eyes remain unfocused. 

Touching his forehead down to hers, he feels despair creeping in. What if this is what she has been reduced to? What if everything lately has broken her? Maybe finding out that Brunski killed her Grandmother and Meredith was behind the deadpool was all too much for her? Maybe she's spent too much time alone lately? Allison's death hit them all hard, plus she lost Aiden too. Stiles thought that she wouldn't want to be around him much, so he gave her space and instead focused on Malia. Malia, who understood how it felt to have your actions lead to the death of people you loved. But maybe that was wrong. Maybe Lydia needed him and he shouldn't have pushed her away. Maybe this all could have been avoided.

"I'm sorry." He says, the words choked out. His throat tightens and eyes burn, thinking that she won't ever be the same. "Come back. Come back to me."

He doesn't expect the kiss to work. All he knows is desperation at the thought that Lydia may never be Lydia again. The kiss is simple. He doesn't kiss her passionately or explore her lips much. It’s a simple meeting; his lips pressed lightly against hers, his hands holding her face, gently. Her lips are cold against his and she doesn't respond. At first.

Gradually he feels her lips pressing back against his. Her face begins to warm beneath his palms and he feels her eyes blink closed, eyelashes brushing gently against his face.

When her hands come up to lightly grab his wrists, he pulls away hesitantly, barely believing that she is responding. Her eyes are shut and he feels her breath warm across his face as she breaths out deeply.

"Stiles?" She asks, green eyes blinking open, and Stiles can barely believe the hope that runs through him at the recognition he finds there. "Where-"

Before she can finish, a violent tremor runs through her. Stiles catches her in his arms and picks her up bridal style. Her whole body is shaking and shivering, and Stiles can still feel the cold through her clothes. Carrying her to the bedroom, He carefully sets them down on the bed and wraps them in the blankets.

"St-st-"

"Shh," Stiles silences her. She's shaking too hard for her words to come out. "You're at Derek's loft. You showed up here in some kind of fugue state," he explains, knowing that's what she's trying to ask.

"Don't worry. No one's dead.", 'Yet' he thinks. But he hasn't heard any gunfire.

They lay on the bed for a while, Stiles sharing what body heat he can. Once her shaking has lessened, Lydia is able to shakily ask, "You kissed me?"

Stiles feels his face heat up in embarrassment and all he can think of to say is, "Uh. Sorry."

"Why did you kiss me?"

His mouth moves but no words come out. It's not like he could claim that he read somewhere that it would bring a banshee out of a catatonic state. Suddenly he can't meet her eyes.  "I thought you would be like that forever." The admission sounds lame. Sitting here with her, wrapped in blankets, it feels like an overreaction. "It was like you were dead inside. Like everything that was you went away. I guess I didn't know what I was doing, just that I couldn't lose you."

"So you kissed me?"

Exasperated, Stiles hisses out, "Yes! I kissed you!" Stiles wishes she would just accept it. Her questioning him about it so much was making him feel embarrassed and stupid. "I asked you to come back to me and I then I kissed you. I didn't really think about it."

"But I did. I did come back to you." Stiles looks down at her and sees no accusation or anger in her eyes. She's looking at him the same way she did when she kissed him to stop his panic attack. The same way she did when he saved her from the bear trap. It’s a look full of hope and wonder. In all the years he's considered himself an expert on Lydia Martin, he's never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at him. It’s a look that has given him life, that makes a voice in his head whisper, 'Maybe.' It’s a look that keeps his 15 year plan alive.

All previous embarrassment and uncertainly fades away and he answers, "Yeah. You did."

Lydia apparently doesn't need him to say anymore, and she settles herself down in his arms. Stiles signs, feeling the panic leave his system, feeling like she was going to be ok. She wraps her arms around his chest and Stiles holds her until she eventually stops shivering.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://stydiaisforlovers.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
